It Feels Like Love to Me
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: Jen never died in the diner and was rushed to the hospital. Gibbs and Jen finally fit the pieces together meanwhile Vance suspects something between the two of them. R&R Semper Fi!
1. Chapter 1

NCIS JENNY SURVIVES AND IS NOT ILL! MIKE WAS QUICK ENOUGH AND SAVED HER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?

Gibbs was driving twenty miles over the normal speed limit racing to the hospital where Jenny was being taken. He'd let DiNozzo and David take care of the scene. He was roaring with anger inside at them. He could see everything going down in his head and he had to make there and make sure she was okay. He took a sharp turn and had to slow down because there were other cars on the roads now. He went five over the limit now and when a cop started flashing his lights and coming after Gibbs, Gibbs stuck his badge out the window for the office to see. The officer backed off and Gibbs sped off. He pulled into the hospital where Mike was waiting outside the door. Gibbs jumped out of his rental car. Jen had been in the hospital for a couple hours now.

"She just got out of surgery. Two bullets through. One in the shoulder and the other just missed her stomach, but did get some skin." Mikes said as he walked quickly to keep up with Gibbs. Gibbs nodded, but said nothing. He raced down the halls until they reached the nurse they were supposed to talk to.

"Condition of Jennifer Shepard?" He asked quickly even though Mike just told him most of it. She flipped through her clipboard. She found her name.

"Yes, here she is… just got out and hasn't woken up yet. She is the last door on the right."

The lady pointed down a long hallway with at least ten rooms on each side. Gibbs didn't bother thanking the nurse and sprinted down the hall. Mike took a breath and walked quickly a couple feet behind him. He could see everyone clear out of Gibbs way. Gibbs reached the door and looked in. He tried to catch his breath, but it was difficult. He saw her lying there with her eyes shut. Her arm was in a sling, her hair was in a ponytail, and she had bruises up her arms. He slowly opened the door so he wouldn't wake her and just as he got in his phone went off. Jenny stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. The expression looked as if she was in pain. Gibbs turned his phone off and didn't bother calling DiNozzo back. He walked quietly over to her bedside and stood over her. He sat down and pulled the chair close to her bed. He saw her hand was open and so he put his in hers. Mikes was watching from the window in the door. Jenny stirred more and her head turned to face Gibbs. He could see her eyes begin to flutter open. She was still weak, but she managed to get her eyes open. She gave a weak smile. Before Gibbs could say anything the door opened and hit the wall.

"Gibbs! Director!"

Abby, McGee, and Ducky came bursting in with Mike behind them shaking his head. Gibbs let go of her hand and leaned back. Abby stood next to Gibbs and McGee and Ducky went around the other side of the bed. Mike stood at the foot of the bed.

"Oh my gosh are you okay? I got the phone call and I started panicking because nothing ever happens to you! You are like as strong as steel and so I bought the next plane ticket out and didn't even bother packing and came empty handed…. It was really scary!" Abby said really fast.

"Abigail dear you must calm down. We do not need tense moods around her." Ducky said and calmed her down. Abby nodded. The doctor then came in and greeted everybody. He walked over and picked up her clipboard.

"Okay… she seems to be recovering well. I expect a few days in the hospital however I do not think she should fly for about a week. We had to give her some medication and it may affect her voice for a while, but I expect by morning she will have voice again."

"Thank you doc." Gibbs answered. He nodded and stepped out of the room. Jenny turned and made eye contact with Gibbs. She then mouthed something and tried to whisper, but she couldn't speak.

"Jennifer, whisper in his ear." Ducky said and pointed her to whisper to Gibbs. Gibbs stood up and leaned forward to her. He could just make out three words.

"Tony and Ziva."

Gibbs sat back and looked at her. She got worry in her eyes.

"They are out cleaning up the crime scene. I ordered them to remain there until I gave them the okay to come." Gibbs said firmly. He was extremely angry with them. Jenny laid her head back and gave him the look. He and Ducky understood that look.

"Umm Tim, Abigail, why don't we give these two the room to sort out things." Ducky said. Mike went out the door first followed by the other three. Gibbs waited until the door was completely closed.

"They were supposed to protect you Jen and if Mike hadn't been there you would have died. They deserve to be punished."

Jen shook her head. Gibbs didn't care what her opinion about it was. He didn't want her to worry about anything. He was just relieved she was alive, breathing, and her eyes were staring into his. She signaled for him to come closer so she could whisper something to him.

"You were holding my ha…nd bef…ore weren't you?" she said in a hoarse voice. He looked down at her. She raised her eyebrows and he didn't understand if that was in a good or bad way. She signaled him again and she whispered, "I'm not angry, just say it will be okay, say it will be okay."

He looked down at her and took her hand once more. He held it as tight as he could without hurting her. He laced his fingers with hers and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Everything is going to be okay. Nobody is going to hurt you again, you're safe."

She smiled up at him. She meant what she had told Mike; she had never stopped loving him and she wished she had never given him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs stayed at Jen's side the entire night. She was finally able to whisper loud enough so he could hear her from a distance. It just sounded as if she was losing her voice.

"Jen, why didn't you let me help you? This is not just your problem?" Gibbs asked. Jen didn't know how to answer. Gibbs to her and laced her hand in his and he held it. He didn't like seeing the people he loves the most in pain. However that was something he didn't really admit to people.

"I just… I felt that I h..ad to protect you. You've had enou…gh problems." She stuttered. She hated showing a weak side. He shook his head and smiled.

"Your problems are my first priority. Everything else can wait." He said. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand a bit.

There was then a knock at the door. Tony and Ziva came in with Vance behind them. Vance immediately saw Gibbs's hand laced with hers and she didn't seem to mind and wasn't sure how to approach that. Gibbs let go and stood up. He didn't even look at Vance. He gaze was on Tony and Ziva.

"Jethro, don't. I gave them a direct order to take the day off to protect them from our history." Jenny said in a hoarse voice.

"And look where you ended up." Vance said and took the toothpick out of his mouth. Jenny gave him a look that reminded him that she was still his boss. He stepped back and let Gibbs speak. He just looked at Tony and Ziva who looked like they were ready to get yelled at or slapped on the back of the head.

"You were following orders and I am not going yell. I would however give you severe punishment if she was dead." Gibbs said. The two of them nodded. Jenny tried moving to sit up and gave a small cry of pain. Gibbs turned around and immediately went over to help her. He grabbed her good side and helped her slowly move up a bit, but not too much. Just so she could see everybody better. Vance opened the door and signaled for the team to come in and that included Mike.

"We need to decide who is returning with myself and Agent Gibbs and who is…." Vance began when Gibbs cut him off.

"I'm not going anywhere Leon. She needs someone with her that knows faces."

Vance looked angry that he was cut off. He cleared his throat and didn't feel out of line what he was about to say.

"Agent Gibbs, I believe that you are too emotionally and personally attached to this case and so she will be more protected with several agents while you are out finding the person who wants her dead."

"They want us both dead." Gibbs said in a loud voice. Mike finally whistled and everyone was quiet.

"It is not your decision probie and Leon who stays and who goes. It is for Director Shepard to decide."

Jen nodded a thank you to Mike and Gibbs turned and looked at her hoping she would choose right.

"Jethro, Ducky, DiNozzo, and Mike will stay and Vance will take Miss. Suito, David, and McGee home tomorrow morning. (Clears her throat and is able to speak better) Now, if one of you would be so kind as to help me up so I may use the ladies room."

Before anybody could answer, Gibbs rushed over to her stronger side to help her up. She let out a whimper of pain as she stood all the way up. Gibbs then felt something on his hand when he wrapped it around her.

"Jen you're bleeding." He said.

"I just need my bandage changed, Ducky do you think you…." She started when Ducky smiled.

"Anything for you my dear. Why don't you all go get something to drink and maybe a coffee for Jethro." Ducky suggested to the rest. People nodded and headed out the door, Vance being the last one. Vance watched Gibbs help her into the bathroom. He noticed how close he held her and began to wonder. (He didn't know about the affair in Paris)

Jen used the bathroom and then Gibbs helped her out so Ducky could put a fresh bandage. Gibbs helped her back into the bed. She nodded at him and he moved to her other side so Ducky had room to change the bandage. Ducky got a fresh bandage while Gibbs rolled up her hospital gown, but so it just showed her stomach. She smiled at him.

"Now, we also need to discuss who will be taking care of her back at home. She needs at least three weeks of bed rest," Ducky said. "I thought it would be best to discuss in private."

Jen didn't know how to answer. She knew in her heart she wanted Gibbs to, but she wasn't sure if he wanted to. Gibbs knew he wanted to, but wasn't sure if she wanted him to. When nobody answered, Ducky spoke up again.

"I have no problem with her staying at my home…."

Jen looked at Gibbs to see his reaction and when she did, she answered.

"That's okay Ducky… I'd rather remain in my own residence and you already have your mother to tend to.

"Well that leaves you Jethro that is if things wouldn't be awkward for the two of you." Ducky knew about Paris. Jen looked up at Gibbs. Gibbs shrugged.

"I don't mind, I just don't want things for her to be awkward."

She shook her head.

"Nothing will be awkward for me, Jethro."

He nodded and so did Ducky. The door then opened just as Ducky had finished putting on the fresh bandage and threw the other one out. Vance came in.

"I will give you three the room." Ducky said and stepped out. Once the door was shut. Vance started speaking.

"I just got off the phone and this has officially become my case with FBI assistance in finding…. Well actually I need the full story before we can actually begin." Vance said and pulled a toothpick out of his box and put it in his mouth. Jenny looked up at Gibbs who looked at her. This was for them to investigate because they know the enemies the best. Vance started tapping his foot. He was getting impatient.

"We were partners nine years ago…" Jen started when Gibbs cut her off.

"Jen…" She looked up at him. Vance raised his eyebrows at Gibbs.

"What kind of partners?" he asked. Both Jen and Gibbs got angry.

"Agency partners!" Jen snapped. Vance nodded even though he knew that was a complete lie. Before anything else could go further, the doctor came in. Vance stepped back so the doctor could get through. Vance sat down in a metal chair.

"Okay… well it seems as if your voice is back which is good," the doctor started with. "I would say two and a half weeks of recovery and you should be fine. Your recovery is looking good so I believe you can fly in two days rather than a week. Now there are ground rules for your recovery."

"Okay." Jen said. Gibbs was paying close attention since he would be taking care of her.

"Now, not too much caffeine for at least a week, no lifting heavy objects, limit the amount of stress, which means stay away from the office… I think that is it…. Oh one last thing, no sexual activity for a bit. It is not ordered that you don't, it is just strongly recommended."

Gibbs looked at her, but she did not look at him. That last part was a bit awkward even with Vance sitting right behind the doctor. The doctor finished writing some things down and told her she could leave and go to a hotel by tomorrow afternoon as long as things continued to go as smooth as they were. She nodded and he left the room. Before Vance could continue he was again interrupted by Mike and Tony.

"What's the scoop boss?" Tony asked and handed Gibbs coffee. Gibbs and Jen told them what the doctor said, but left out the sexual activity part.

"So is going to watch her for two and a half weeks? You know so she doesn't run off and get shot?" Mike asked. Jen rolled her eyes and sat back. She let out a small whimper as she lay down.

"I will call social…" Vance began when Gibbs cut him off once more.

"I am."

Vance turned and looked at Gibbs. He crossed his arms.

"And who decided that Agent Gibbs?"

"I did." Jen and Gibbs both said at the same time. Vance's eyebrows went high again.

"So when did you decide this? Don't you think we all should have been here? NCIS cannot have a director and the best field agent on leave just so you can break rule number twelve!" Vance yelled.

"Rule twelve… Never date a coworker! I got it! Oh…" Tony said when he looked at Jen and Gibbs.

"That is enough Assistant Director Vance," Jen said firmly. "I did not choose Jethro so I could live out a 'fantasy' (made quotations with her hands) and sleep with him. I trust him and he knows faces as he said before so unless you have anything else that will not piss me off say it. Otherwise, leave and get packed for D.C. This is a direct order."

Vance didn't say anything and just left without another word. There was an awkward silence until Tony and Mike left. Jen took a deep breath. Gibbs gave a small chuckle and walked over to her. She looked at him funny.

"Fantasy? Did we live that out nine years ago?" he teased. She gave a playful slap with her good arm. He moved the chair so it was closer to her bed and turned it so he was facing the same way she was. He leaned back and looked at her "Jen, where are we going? On the phone, Mike gave me some interesting facts."

Jen turned away and looked at the TV. Gibbs stood up and reached over her and turned it off. He then threw the remote over towards the bathroom. Her eyes widened at that action. He sat back down and looked at her.

"What are you afraid of Jen?" he asked quietly.

"You remember the day you left NCIS?" she asked. He nodded. She sighed and looked at him. "I finally realized that night what I put you through. How I just left you as you did that night. My heart melted as I watched you leave. When I saw you with Hollis, it tore me apart, but I knew I was getting what I deserved. In that diner, I just sort of let everything out. I dated other men, and before you even ask yes I had sex with them, but it felt empty…. For six years until I returned."

He looked at her. Part of him was in shock to hear all of this. She was his boss now and that didn't change a feeling to him.

"Jen, if anything… you should remember that you were the first person I remembered even before Ducky."

She laughed. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Jethro, the only part of me you remembered was undercover doing certain activities. When I first started working here that is all you would remember…"

(FLASHBACK)

Undercover Season 3:

"Sorry Jethro, I'm a little tired…"

"Yeah well you never could pace yourself…"

(Paris Flashback)

Probie Season 3:

"I'm flashing back to Paris, in 99. Not what you're thinking."

"No? Then what?"

(Jump about a minute or two)

Gibbs was smiling as Jen showed her concerns.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Paris." Gibbs answered playfully.

"Get your mind out of the bedroom Jethro."

(END)

"Jen, you know you meant more to me than that right? I was only teasing you then."

She shrugged and looked away from him. He immediately sat up and looked at her. He took her hand and she turned to look at him.

"You mean so much more to me. You're not someone I used as like… what do the teens call it? I sex toy? You are no where near that."

Jen's eyes widened and she sat up too fast and it hurt. Gibbs pushed her back down to relax.

"You are speaking in the present tense." She gasped. A small smile appeared on his face. They just sat there staring into each other's eyes for a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs came walking into Jenny's hospital room with a quilt and two cups of coffee which were both for him just in case. Jen was half asleep when he came in. She smiled at him as he put the things down.

"Okay… well DiNozzo and David are guarding the area, I have locked the door, paper has been put up in every room so they can't tell who is in what room, so you are stuck with me for the night." Gibbs said. He put the blanket out on the bed for her. It may have been L.A. but the hospital rooms were freezing. She smiled at him.

"How did you lock the doors? I thought hospital doors don't lock?" she asked. He smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"They do when I am staying here. That is my little secret."

She laughed at him. She got under the blankets and looked at him. Gibbs walked over and sat on the couch. He pulled it over from the window so it was next to her strong side of the bed. She looked at him.

"You don't have a blanket. Jethro, my bed is big enough for two, please don't freeze." She practically begged. He looked at her. He wasn't sure how to respond to this. If they were going to try and have a relationship once more he wanted to take it slow and make things right.

"Jenny… people are right outside…" he began.

"And you said you locked the door. Jethro, I'm not going to do anything. I just don't want you to freeze. Besides, I don't really care what others think."

He gave a small smile and walked over. She wasn't hooked up to anything so she slowly moved over. She had to lie on her back. Gibbs got on her weaker side so it was closer to the middle of them.

"Are you sure about this Jen? We still don't know what is going on…." Gibbs said.

"Well why don't we talk about it now while there aren't any interruptions." Jen suggested. Gibbs put his hands behind his head and looked up at the dark ceiling (the lights were out). He wasn't sure where to begin. His final ex-wife was a rebound off of her and Hollis was the rebound off of his coma. He always knew that his heart was with her though.

"Okay, answer my questions honestly and then we will go from there," he said. He turned and she nodded at him. "Are you willing to wait a while before we let our coworkers know?"

"Yes."

"We can take things slow and make sure we get this right?"

"Yes."

"Would you give me special treatment if we were dating?"

"No. Not in the office."

"Did you ever stop loving me?"

"No."

He turned and looked at her with this answer. Her eyes didn't leave his. That was the exact answer he was looking for and now that he has it everything would work.

"Would you be angry right now if I kissed you?" he whispered into her ear. She shook her head. He turned on his side and looked down at her. He bent over slowly and their lips met. It was like sparks went flying everywhere. He broke apart and she smiled up at him. He turned back on his back and was closer to Jenny. She slowly moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist very carefully trying not to hurt her. "Tell me if I hurt you."

"The bullet just missed my stomach so it just grazed my side. As for my shoulder it doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would."

"I have one more question that needs to be answered for this to work."

"Fire away." She said.

"Did you kill the frog? Jen?" he asked. Jen looked up at him. She loved him and he had to tell the truth.

"Yes…."

"Jen, what the hell…"

"You killed Pedro Jethro, the man who murdered your family. We're even." She said cutting him off. Gibbs looked down at her and she turned her head back onto his shoulder. He could hear her sniff and he knew she was crying. He held her closer as she slowly drifted asleep.

Gibbs was the first to wake up at five in the morning. He looked down and saw she was still asleep. He was looking at an angel next to him. He made a mistake nine years ago and that was not going after her. Now that he had her back he was never letting her go again. He drifted back to sleep until he woke up at eight by a bang. Someone tried opening the door and walked right into it. He and Jen both awoke. He slowly slid out from underneath her and got his jacket and weapon. He went to the door and saw it was Vance outside now with a bloody nose.

"Open the door Gibbs." He said angrily. Gibbs reluctantly opened the door. Vance stepped in and looked around.

"You sleep here?" he asked.

"Yes he did Vance, he slept on the couch and made sure nobody tried to get in. Natasha has people everywhere that she can turn to for help hunting someone or in this case people down." Jenny said firmly. Vance nodded, but in the back of his mind he knew something was up.

"Doctors said you could be released this afternoon so we all have a flight out tonight in a private jet."

"There is no way we are getting out of this hospital without being spotted by one of Natasha's people." Gibbs said.

"So how do you think you two are getting out?" Vance asked.

"Already have a helicopter coming to get us which will drop us off at an airport in Nebraska so we can transfer ships. You all will be back before us. Tell DiNozzo if he is awake that I want him, Ziva, and McGee sweeping my house for any trace."

"We're staying at my house Jethro." Jen said.

"I know, but if Natasha is there waiting at both places they will assume we're staying at my place. Since it is being swept."

"I suggest a safe house. That way you have protection 24-7 until Director Shepard can take care of herself."

"And put my agents in danger of our mess? No. We are not getting anybody else involved. This is our mess to clean up." She said firmly. Vance shook his head.

"I'm sorry to countermand you ma'am, but this investigation has gone into the hands of me and FBI agent Fornell. You two are sitting this one out."

Gibbs felt a roar of anger go through him.

"The hell we are!" he and Jenny said at the same time, which was kind of ironic. Vance didn't seem to care what they thought.

"You will never catch Natasha because you don't know her styles." Gibbs said. Vance shrugged.

"We have to agencies who will run her out of the country if we don't catch her. We don't need to know her styles because ours out do her."

Jen gave out a sarcastic laugh and started to get up. Gibbs turned and went over to help her up. She put her slippers on that Ziva bought her and Gibbs led her over to where Vance was. He held her around the waist walked slowly. She stopped in front of Vance.

"You are to inform Agent DiNozzo of everything and this is a direct order. If I find out you left something out your job will be at risk. Am I clear?"

He nodded and answered,

"Crystal. I hope you two remember the NCIS sexual harassment law…"

"That is none of your concern and will not be any of you concern because as I have stated before over and OVER again there is nothing between us now get out of here before you become the victim of one of Gibbs's violent crimes!"

Vance nodded and walked out the door and closed it with a slam. Jen felt so angry like she wanted to scream. Gibbs brought her closer softly so he didn't hurt her. Her arm was going to be in a sling for about two weeks and her stomach would need a bandage for about the same amount of time. He lightly kissed her forehead and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, Gibbs's house has been cleared and Vance said Gibbs wants us to sweep Jen's as well," Tony said. Vance had lied to them. Tony, Ziva, and McGee pulled up in Jen's driving and made sure they weren't followed. (They really weren't). They got out and went in with the spare key found on Jen's desk at NCIS. "Okay, McGee you take the study and living room, Ziva you take the kitchen and the backyard. I will take the bedrooms."

"You are not going in her bedroom DiNozzo!" Ziva said. "If anyone is searching upstairs it is I because I am a woman. I do not think Jenny would be too pleased if she found out you went through her things, especially personal business."

Tony laughed and McGee just stood there watching.

"I'm not going up there to go through all of her "stuff". There must be something around here that says she and Gibbs are together!" Tony said. McGee and Ziva didn't look convinced. "Oh come on, was I the only one who saw the way he held her? Their hands laced together? Come on!"

Ziva and McGee shrugged.

"Come on Tony, let's just search the house before they get back." McGee said.

"Too late."

They all spun around and saw Jen on a crutch and Gibbs standing there with keys in his hands and a bag of his and Jenny's stuff behind them.

"Exactly… how much did you… hear?" Tony asked.

"We just got in the door so only McGee." Jenny answered. Her eyebrows went up and she looked at Tony.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs asked. He brought their bags in and shut the door.

"What… Vance told us to come and look around on your orders…" Ziva said and McGee finished.

"And by your face I presume you didn't so…."

Tony finished it.

"We'll go."

Gibbs nodded and the three left. Jenny looked at Gibbs. They had over heard what Tony was saying. Gibbs started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Jenny asked as they walked over to the stairs. She wrapped her strong arm around his shoulder and he wrapped his arm her upper body to keep her balanced on the stairs. They went up one stair at a time until they reached the top. He brought her down the hall and to her room.

"Jethro, did you mean it when you said you missed me three years ago?" she suddenly asked out of nowhere. Gibbs turned and looked at her. He remembered that day very clearly. He then went downstairs and got the bags and brought them up. She was still standing waiting for an answer. He stared at her,

"You told Mike, that you never stopped loving me. Why did you say no?"

She didn't answer for a minute. Gibbs started unpacking his stuff and throwing it on her bed.

"I was afraid, fear overcame me, and I didn't want to become the first NCIS slut to be honest. I didn't want to walk in on this new job and get the wrong first impression. It doesn't matter to me now because now that things are the way they should be I don't really care what others think or don't think."

Gibbs looked at her as if he was impressed. He smiled and continued unpacking. Jenny literally hopped over to her drawers and began making room for his stuff. Gibbs walked over with most of his clothes in his hands. Jenny opened the first draw where there were shirts. Gibbs put his in and she opened the next draw as he closed the other one. Next drawer were pants. Gibbs threw his in, shut it, and opened the next one. He looked at her and she looked confused.

"What, put your stuff in!" she said. He looked at her.

"But don't you think… I mean your lingerie and my stuff in the same drawer…" he stuttered. She rolled her eyes.

"If your uncomfortable with the same drawer I don't know how you are going to be able to see me…" Jenny started when he smiled and threw his stuff in and slammed the drawer shut. She laughed. The finished unpacking his stuff and headed downstairs for dinner.


	4. Author's questions

Author's questions.

So I am thinking, just thinking, about having separate stories be like a different episode leading up to the team finding out about them one by one until everybody knows and then some after that. Tell me what you think and I will base my decision on your responses. If I were to do the story thing, I would post the name of the new story on this story to tell ya'll where to look.

Thanks!

-xxhiphuggersxx


	5. Chapter 5

"FBI has every state, every border, every police station looking out for Natasha. She is nowhere to be found. Boss, is it possible she already escaped?"

Tony had come over to Jenny's house a week after they got back. Jenny's bullet wound was nearly healed and the same for the shoulder. She still had a bandage on her stomach and walked with a cane, but she had her shoulder cast off. She would be going back into work on Friday next week. The first week with Gibbs hadn't been bad. They were taking it one step at a time as they said they would. Jenny was sitting next to Gibbs at the table eating breakfast while Tony just had coffee.

"Possible, but I doubt it. You don't know her like we do." Gibbs answered. Tony took a sip of his coffee and nodded.

"Yeah, Vance reminds us of that everyday. I'm tellin' ya boss he isn't playing nicely. He started questioning Ziva about you two. I also saw him talking with Ducky, but it didn't look as if Ducky said anything."

"He wants us to be something so he can take my seat. Too bad none of it is true." Jenny said. Gibbs nodded.

"Is it possible she'll try and strike at Marine Corp Birthday? It is next week right? The day you return?" Tony asked. Jenny gasped. That was why she was returning that day. She had completely forgotten. Gibbs looked at her.

"This is a bad idea Director." Tony said in the elevator on their way up to the squad room.

"For once DiNozzo is right." Gibbs said. Tony looked pleased with himself, but the look left after Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. The elevator doors opened and Jenny limped out with Gibbs at her side and Tony behind them. Vance was in the squad room with Agent Fornell. Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Ziva going over all their findings. Jenny went right by the squad room and headed to the stairs with Gibbs at her heels. Tony stopped and stood next to Ziva.

"Agent Gibbs!" Fornell yelled. Gibbs ignored him and linked arms with Jenny to help her up the stairs. Vance and Fornell went storming after them. Gibbs and Jenny reached the top and went straight for Jenny's office. Jenny opened her door and when Gibbs was in she slammed it shut.

"Look at all of Vance's crap on my desk and… he did not! Did he scratch my desk! Jethro you're a wood expert… did he scratch it?"

Gibbs walked over to her desk to examine it and nodded. Jenny mumbled something under her breath. She walked over and started clearing all of his crap off her desk including bitten toothpicks. The door then opened and Fornell, Vance, Ziva, and Tony walked in.

"What the hell is this?" Vance asked. Jenny put her cane down and sat down in her chair.

"I'm taking my seat back. I have had enough of being in the dark. I have also had enough of you Assistant Director Vance, butting into my personal life trying to find ways to make it seem like Jethro and I are together when we're not! As for this mess you have made and this scratch I want an explanation for."

Vance looked pissed, but said nothing while Gibbs was standing there. It looked as if everyone in the room was waiting for an answer from him. He finally answered,

"Edge of my brief case broke and scratched it ma'am. The mess was pieces of the file."

Jenny looked down at all of the files and one caught her eye. It was labeled "Paris" Jenny looked confused at it and opened it up. Her eyes then took a different emotion and Gibbs walked over. He began to read it as well.

"I had to look into it in order to find out more about this case and it just so happens it led more into you two. I only knew half the story behind you two and now I know everything." Vance said. Ziva's eyes widened because Jenny had told her about her and Gibbs when they were in Cairo, but she just discovered now that it was about Gibbs. Tony looked confused and so did Fornell.

"What the hell is this all about?" Fornell asked. "We have an investigation to investigate!"

"We believe she will try and strike at Marine Corp Birthday. Since Special Agent Gibbs, David, DiNozzo, and myself will already be there we need extra back up. She cannot enter that hotel room. Every guest name must be checked, every face, hell everything! She likes to end with a bang." Jenny stated.

"I will be attending myself with my wife as well." Vance added. Jenny ignored that. She turned her gaze to Gibbs who began speaking.

"We need your agents everywhere Tobias. We cannot risk that many lives."

Fornell nodded and took out his cell to make a call and left the room.

"Perhaps I should go instead and rep…" Vance began to state when Jenny cut him off.

"No, you have done quite enough. You are packing up and heading back to San Diego tonight. I am back full time like Jethro. NCIS is in perfectly good hands," Jenny began when the door opened. Fornell was back and McGee was behind him. McGee stood off to the side to wait for Jenny to finish speaking. "I did not like hearing that you are questioning my agents about my personal life and how I conduct things around here. I didn't get where I am because of my looks so I expect you back in California by tomorrow night."

"I had to look into it to see if you both could conduct yourselves professionally around this case! I knew that you two knew it each other I just didn't know that you had an affair while you were undercover in Paris!"

"That was nine damn years ago Leon and you know it! Whatever feeling we had are gone and in the damn past!" Gibbs yelled. McGee moved towards Ziva and Tony with his eyes wide.

"Well the evidence is against you in that statement!" Vance yelled back. "I was doing my job. If I had to dig into your personal life to find the answers I would because I want to have what is best for this agency."

"What the hell do you mean the evidence is against us?" Gibbs barked back. Now Fornell moved back and sat on the conference table with Ziva, Tony, and McGee.

"Well you both seemed comfortable with him taking care of her, (pointed to each of them) who knows how many times you changed her bandage in both places, her house only has one bedroom, and not to mention I saw you both holding hands when I walked into the hospital room!"

"How do you know…. You didn't look up the layout of my house? This is obsessive Leon! He was trying to calm me down back in the room now I want you out of my sight in three seconds." Jenny ordered.

Vance stood there for a moment and then left. Jenny took a deep breath and put her head on her desk.

"He's been pushing us all Jen… Director." Tony said.

"He is not going to commandeer my seat. Never, I would rather have Jethro take it and that is saying something." Jenny answered and lifted her head. Before Gibbs could speak, McGee made a cough as if he wanted to speak.

"Boss, I came up here to tell you that Abby found Natasha's car abandoned at a Marine dock. FBI is going to pick it up now to bring it back here."

"Here as in this state?" Jenny asked. McGee nodded. Gibbs nodded and gave everyone in the room a clear out look. They got the memo and headed for the door. Once they were all out, Jen walked over to Gibbs and he brought her into his arms.

"We will get her, if it's the last thing we do. I brought down Ari, you brought down the frog, we've had some practice at this." Gibbs said. She smiled and took a deep breath. Gibbs's scent was always bourbon and sawdust. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. Gibbs turned his head so his lips met hers. Jenny had made a rule about how to conduct themselves at work, but right now she didn't care. He put his hands on her waist and she swung her arm over his shoulder. They finally broke apart for air. They both smiled and she said,

"Remember that for later tonight."

**I chose to post this one today on Nov. 10 because it is Marine Corp. Birthday. Semper Fi.**


	6. Chapter 6

For the President, I decided to make it from The West Wing and have Jed Bartlet, Leo McGarry, Abby Bartlet, Josh Lyman, C.J. Cregg, and Sam Seaborn is in it. They are all attending the Ball. :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jenny was sitting in her dad's study late during the night catching up on paperwork. She looked down at her watch and realized it was ten thirty. She sighed and put everything away. She got up and headed for her stairs when there was a knock at the door. She looked through and saw that her protection was holding Gibbs back from coming in the house. She smiled and opened the door. Gibbs stepped through.

"Well I'm glad your protection is doing their job unlike others I know." Gibbs growled. Jenny gave him the look.

"It was an order Jethro and they followed it. I didn't want Ziva and Tony getting into our mess." She snapped. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the stairs. She walked over and sat down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, do I have the honor of taking the lovely and may I say the hot director to the Marine Corp. Birthday?" Gibbs asked and laughed. Jenny smiled and looked up at him. She leaned over and gave him a light kiss and answered,

"Of course, would you like to see my dress?"

Gibbs nodded and Jenny took his hand and led him upstairs to her closet. She opened it and inside was a strapless royal blue gown with gems on it. His eyes went wide and were speechless. She waved her hand in his face, but nothing happened. She then leaned up and kissed him to get him out of it and he did. He pulled her closer and didn't let her go. He led her over to her bed and it was all pleasure from there.

Jenny woke up by her alarm clock. She sat up and saw that she used Gibbs's chest as a pillow for the whole night. He had an arm wrapped around her. She slowly moved away from him when his grip then tightened and brought her close.

"Jethro, we have work and you need to go home and get a change of clothes." She stressed. She tried to get up again, but he pulled her right back down.

"I have a change of clothes in the car." He mumbled. She then sat up straight and his arm fell to her lower back.

"You planned this whole night, didn't you?"

He mumbled a yes and turned on his side facing her. She looked down at him and his eyes finally opened. She gave him a glare and he finally let go of her. She stood up and grabbed her robe.

"Don't bother with a robe, I saw everything last night." He teased. She rolled her eyes and headed into the bathroom.

"So as my date tonight, please also try and stay away from the press." She called from the bathroom.

"I am all for that. That reporter Mary Maggie is the one who snoops around and changes words." Gibbs said and he stood up. He grabbed his robe and walked into the bathroom. He found her getting stuff out for a shower. He smiled.

"Jethro, as much as I love you I am taking a shower by myself today." She smiled. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom. In his head he heard her voice, "As much as I love you," He loved that part the most.

Work was the longest day possible. As it came to a close, Ziva went up to get ready with the director while Gibbs and Tony just went and changed. The director stepped out of her private bathroom in her royal blue dress and her hair down and wavy. Ziva and Cynthia were stunned on how nicely she cleans up especially after California. Ziva was dressed in a black V-neck dress that opened in the back.

"Director, you look stunning." Cynthia commented. Jenny smiled as she put in her final earring.

"Now, Gibbs and Fornell would like to go over the security plans one more time before we depart." Ziva said dryly. Jenny rolled her eyes, but she knew Gibbs would be protective. Ziva and Jenny headed down to the squad room where Fornell, Gibbs, and Tony were waiting. Gibbs's eyes went wide when he saw Jenny. She smiled as her and Ziva walked over to them.

"Now, let's get this whole deal done so we can go before most of the press arrive for President Bartlet." Jenny said. Fornell nodded.

"Okay, the main room you four will be in has a patio, that is off limits to you," Fornell said and looked at Jenny. She rolled her eyes. "Security cars will be in front and behind you, two of my agents in the car with you guys, they will escort you to the building. Once inside you may do as you please, but try to stay away from windows. Your table is next to the President's and his staff. Now, chances are C.J. Cregg will be asking you a couple of questions, you can trust her, but do not speak to any other reporters."

Jenny nodded. Gibbs stood from his desk and walked over to her. He gave her a look. She smiled and said,

"Don't give me the look."

"So, I hear before the main course, there is this fast moving song a marine captain chose." Tony said. Gibbs looked at him. They all got into the elevator and headed down to the car. Fornell looked up at his men and as the team got into the car he turned to everyone who would be working.

"She is your first priority. The president has his protection. You are hers." He ordered. They all nodded.

IN THE CAR, A BLOCK AWAY

"Hehe, this is going to be fun! For once I am invited to a party and not being protection!" Tony laughed. Gibbs gave him a look.

"We all have had a rough couple of weeks. This will bring us up." Jenny answered with a smile and looked at Gibbs. The car pulled up to the building and press was everywhere. Jenny sighed. The protection opened the door and the first protection guy inside the car stepped out first. The press's camera's started flashing everywhere. Gibbs got out next, then Tony, then Ziva, and then finally Jenny. Tony and Ziva walked in front of her and Gibbs. Then, the reporter they all "love" approached them. Mary Maggie.

"Director Shepard, are you afraid the people who attacked you will attack again tonight?" she yelled.

"The director is not talking to any of you so please move aside." Tony ordered. She didn't leave though.

"Is Special Agent Gibbs your protection, date, or both?"

"Okay. Maybe you didn't hear," Ziva said and stepped at the reporter. "She is not answering any of your questions tonight."

Jenny and Gibbs entered the building where over 200 were already. The president had already arrived. He was standing with his wife and chief of staff.

"Let's go put our belongings down." Jenny said. Her, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva walked over to their table and put their coats on their chairs. As they moved about, a tango song then came on. May with their dates got on the floor. Jenny turned to Gibbs.

"Jethro, this is the song we danced to in Paris." She said. He nodded and smiled. He took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. They were dancing near Josh Lyman and his date.

(*This is what I picture .com/watch?v=fRlEf3ETcUU From :13 to 1:37 minus the hat part. If the link doesn't work it is Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley tangoing*)

Everyone else stopped dancing and gathered around and made a circle around Gibbs and Jenny. Tony and Ziva were shocked that Gibbs could dance. Ziva knew Jenny could dance. Gibbs and Jen had learned this when they were in Paris. When the music was finished, everyone cheered for them. Jenny smiled at Gibbs. New music began to play and they walked back over to their table where Tony and Ziva were waiting. Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he said with a whine. Ziva laughed as they all sat down. C.J. Cregg and Sam Seaborn then walked over.

"Director, that was incredible dancing." Sam complimented. She smiled and nodded.

"Ma'am, I know this isn't the time and place, but if I could just ask you a couple questions. I may be able to help get the press off your back." C.J. asked.

"Oh, not at all please sit, Jethro, do me a favor and get me a glass of wine please." Jenny said. Gibbs gave her a look, but then stood and walked away. C.J. sat in his seat.

"Now, the big question is whether or not SecNav will allow you to return?"

Jenny smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I will be returning full time. I did what I had to do and now that it is done everything will be alright now." She answered carefully. Sam nodded and made a note of that in his head.

"Also, there have been rumors going around that your agent, Agent Gibbs, was also involved in the past, but not in the California one."

"We were partners about nine years ago and our assignment was in Europe. We got most of the intended targets, however one escaped and went off the grids until a couple weeks ago." She answered again carefully. C.J. nodded.

"I can work with that, thank you Director." C.J. said. Jenny nodded and Gibbs had come back with their drinks. Jenny took her glass and her eyes thanked him. C.J. saw it and so did Sam.

"One more question, there is one reporter who had a source saying that you two, (points to Gibbs and Jenny) are a couple. Is it true?"

They both shook their heads.

"Jethro is the only one I fully trust to help me recover." Jenny answered simply. Tony was going to say something when Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head again. Ziva laughed again and Jenny smiled. Then the song the marine picked for his girlfriend came on. It was Forever by Chris Brown.

"Would you like to dance Jen?" Gibbs asked. Jen smiled and took his head and he led her out to the Dancefloor. Everybody was dancing, even Ziva and Tony. Gibbs put one hand on her waist and the other in her hand. She took his hand and wrapped her arm around his neck and they began to dance like everybody else. Their eyes were locked and they didn't break. She smiled. Inside, Gibbs hasn't felt this happy in a long time. Gibbs then surprised her and he picked her up and spun her and brought her down closer to him. His face inches from hers. Her smile never left her face.

"And now it is time for the president, his wife, NCIS director and her date, and all marines to dance." The D.J broke in and then the song continued. The dance floor became less crowded. Tony and Ziva watched their bosses dance happily together. Gibbs spun her and brought her back.

"I have waited my whole life for this night." Gibbs whispered in her ear. She smiled even bigger and her eyes began to water. With happy tears, she continued to dance with him. He spun her and let go. She went spinning with her curly hair and then faced him again. He smiled and she smiled. Gibbs took his hand and wiped away the single happy tear falling from her eye down her cheek. The whole room was cheering for everybody on the dance floor.

"Can I break a rule?" Gibbs asked. Jen looked at him puzzled, and then he picked her up and spun her again. He brought her down closer than ever, but she didn't care. Her forehead met his and she looked down into his eyes. One hand went down the side of his head. They both smiled and their lips met as he put her down and the song began to fade. She began to cry happy tears as she kissed him.

Off the Dancefloor, President Jed Bartlet, his wife, Abby Bartlet, chief of staff, Leo McGarry, and SecNav were watching Jenny and Gibbs.

"I have spoken with Director Shepard many times, and never have I seen her so happy." Abby stated. SecNav didn't respond to that.

"Nor have I ever seen her cry." Leo added.

"There are strict rules at NCIS about relationships and sexual harassment." SecNav said firmly.

"It doesn't seem like he is sexual harassing her if she is responding happily to the kiss." Abby snapped back.

"I agree with SecNav," Someone said. They all turned and saw Leon Vance had walked over. "We don't want her giving special treatment to him."

"Oh please! Jen would never let her personal life crash with her professional life." Abby said.

"If I allow their relationship then many others in the department who let their lives crash will want to act on a relationship." SecNav said. Vance nodded in agreement.

"Okay, the both of you stop," Jed, ordered to his wife and SecNav. "SecNav, I believe you should give them a shot. After everything Director Shepard has been through she does not need another broken heart. End of discussion, moving on to dinner."

Abby smiled at her husband and they walked off to have dinner.

"I'm going to have to correct C.J. on that last question." Jenny said to Gibbs.

"I don't care. We'll talk with SecNav in the morning, but I know I'm not letting you go again." Gibbs answered.

"My boss is here tonight. He and his wife." Jenny answered. Gibbs shrugged as they walked back over to their table where Tony and Ziva were waiting. Tony had a huge grin on his face. He was about to say something with Gibbs said,

"Say nothing DiNozzo."

Ziva started cracking up. Tony gave her a look. The main course came and they began to eat. The waiter came over and poured more wine for Jen. Gibbs looked at the waiter. He then had a flashback and he knew he had seen him somewhere. Jen was about to take a sip of the wine when Gibbs grabbed the glass and threw it on the floor.

"Fornell!" Gibbs yelled.

FBI agents and Fornell came barging in and the waiter attempted to run, but Ziva grabbed a knife and threw it right into his leg. The waiter fell in pain as the FBI agents grabbed him. Gibbs and Jen raced over.

"He was at the diner. He is the only one that escaped." Jen confirmed. Her smile was no longer on her face or Gibbs. The President's guards gathered around him to protect him, but everyone was watching Jen and Gibbs talk with this guy. The guy just started laughing.

"Natasha will be pleased to hear that you two are sleeping together again. You took her love away, time for her to do the same. How many times did you go at it last night at her place? I recall seeing you go at it… five times? Damn, you two really can't pace yourself. Natasha will love the video." He sneered. Gibbs lost it and grabbed the guy and shoved him up against the wall.

"How did you get in here? Is there more?" Gibbs yelled. Fornell stepped over and tried to get Gibbs off of him.

"I didn't know you two liked using handcuffs in a different way." The guy laughed. Gibbs tightened his grip on the guy making it harder for Fornell to get Gibbs off.

"Jethro." Jen said and helped get him off. Gibbs let go of the guy and stepped back with Jen standing close next to him. He took her hand and she leaned close to him. The guy began laughing. Tony and Ziva made their way over.

"Get him out of here Fornell." Gibbs said angrily. FBI got the guy out of the building. Fornell stayed behind.

"I'm going to have my people check out the rest of the staff." He said and raced off. Only Vance, SecNav, Jed, Leo, Abby, Tony, Ziva and FBI heard that conversation. Everybody else went back to their tables and gave them space.

"We're going to get extra security and back up at your house right away." Vance said completely changing his attitude about things. Jen nodded, but didn't say anything. She was still in shock and her entire face was blushing.

"I need to um… I'm just going to go for a moment…" she stuttered and pulled Gibbs with her through Vance and Tony pushing her way through and towards the back corner near the ladies room. Once they were there, Gibbs brought her into his arms and she just started to cry.

Vance pulled Tony aside and they quietly followed. They stood behind a wall and were close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Why am I doing this Vance? It is wrong." Tony argued.

"If we are going to protect them we need to know all the facts." Vance answered.

Gibbs held her close until she lifted her head. Luckily she wasn't wearing mascara that night. Gibbs used his sleeve and brushed away all the tears on her face.

"We're going to fix this." Gibbs promised.

"We can't fix having my boss, your team, FBI, Vance, and the president of the United States hear about our sex life!" she cried. "Not to mention they have video! What if they send that to my boss? Or the press?"

Gibbs brought her close again. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"I don't want them to break us apart, Jen. I just got you back and I will do whatever it takes to keep you." He said. She gave a weak smile and he leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked. He took her head and led her out of the corner and led her over to the Dancefloor. Her eyes were still watery and it looked as if she had been crying. He then walked over to the DJ leaving her alone for a minute, but then came back. He took her hands and the song Off the Chain by Selena Gomez began to play.

"A gentlemen I just spoke with said he heard this song on the radio in his basement while he was building his boat and immediately thought of the woman he is in love with." The DJ said. Jen got a shocked look on her face and the song began to play. She heard the lyrics and she looked at him. He took her and began to dance with her. On the side of the Dancefloor, Tony, Ziva, SecNav, and Vance watched them.

"What are you going to do about them sir?" Vance asked.

"I will give them a chance and I will lay down rules in the morning." SecNav answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs came into work early. He found his team was already in. He had a meeting with SecNav soon. Jen would come down and get him when it was time. Abby then came running up.

"Is it true? Mommy and daddy are dating?" she said excitedly. Gibbs looked over at Tony and Ziva who pretended to busy. He rolled his eyes and nodded at Abby. A huge grin came across her face and she ran behind Gibbs's desk and gave him a tight hug. Jenny then came up from Ducky's lab and saw Gibbs in Abby's arms. She smiled and then walked over.

"Jethro." She said simply. Abby turned around and Jenny saw she had a huge grin on her face. Abby raced over to her and hugged her as tight as she did with Gibbs. She gave a faint smile and then Abby let go.

"Time?" Gibbs asked and stood up. Jenny nodded and her and Gibbs headed for the stairs.

The room had been cleared for Gibbs and Jenny. They stood there waiting for her boss to buzz in. He then appeared on the screen.

"Director, Agent Gibbs." He greeted.

"Sir." Gibbs greeted back.

"So, I guess we have some things to discuss, we'll be here awhile so you might as well take a sit."

Gibbs and Jen didn't move.

"Don't worry." Gibbs whispered to her. She nodded and faced her boss.

"Now, there were things spoken last night, some I wish I never heard. Now, as I understand it, you were involved before Director Shepard took the position. I need you to explain to me the nature of your relationship then, and I'm pretty sure I have a full understanding of the physical relationship now, but I need to know the rest to base decisions on it." SecNav said. Jen nodded and looked at Gibbs.

"She was my probie nine years ago. We did practically every mission together. Then we were set to Europe and things became more…" Gibbs started and didn't know explain the part where they were on a stake out and it was down pouring out and there was no heat. Jen then stepped in.

"We were off duty in our stake out house because it was down pouring, we were waiting for a call, and we had no where else to go." She said and stopped, she noticed he was taking notes. Obviously for their personal files.

"And so is that when things became more… physical?" he asked. Gibbs nodded. There was no heat so they needed to find a way to keep warm.

"It soon became more than just keeping each other warm. There was meaning behind it." Jen answered quietly. This was very uncomfortable for her.

"So what happened between you two and I need to know if it is different this time or if you are just bed buddies." SecNav said. Jen really hated him for saying that and she turned her head into Gibbs shoulder. She then turned and looked at him.

"I made a mistake and chose to leave him for a team in Madrid, which later on would leave me to work with Liaison Officer Ziva David."

"So, it was an affair you would call it?"

They both nodded.

"So what makes this relationship different?"

Gibbs looked at Jenny who looked at him.

"My feelings for her haven't changed and they never will. The only difference this time is that we've learned from our mistakes." He answered. She smiled at him. Then, that smile would fade after what was about to happen.

"No!" Someone on an intercom said. "Shut up!"

"McGeek, fix it!"

"Abby no not that button!"

Jenny and Gibbs look changed and they were both angry. SecNav got a little laugh.

"Abigail! Anthony? What is going on here?"

"McGee turn the volume off!"

"It's off Ziv-ahh!"

"Abby, not that song!"

"The volume is off, they can't hear us!"

The song Angel by Akon then turned on in Abby's lab.

"Abigail! Tim, shut this whole thing down! This is Jethro and Director Shepard's business and certainly not yours."

"Oh Ducky! It's not fair to us! You already know everything!"

"Volume is off, we're good."

"You might want to check again Agent McGee!" Jenny yelled. It was quiet at the other end of the line except for the music. There was then the sound of a hang up. Jenny turns to Gibbs.

"Well, it is nice to know your agents have too much time on their hands!" she snapped.

"I left them for two seconds." Gibbs protested. Jenny put her hands on her hips.

"Well, they have just won a weekend of work and early hours during the week." She said firmly. Gibbs shrugged.

"They deserve it." He answered. They turned and faced Jen's boss. His eyes were wide.

"Well, I see you definitely don't favor, which is good. I have a meeting to go to so I will sum this up. Keep home at home although I don't mind a hug or kiss once and a while, but absolutely nothing else!" he ordered. "Truthfully, I was in the same position you were in a while back."

"What happened?" Gibbs asked. SecNav smiled.

"I married her."

He then signed off and Jen closed her eyes and smiled. The team then came in.

"Not bad DiNozzo, not bad." Gibbs said. They had planned that entire interruption to prove a point.

"Ducky, Ziva, McGee, Abby, not bad." Jen said.

They all smiled.

"Do you think now is the right time to tell them?" Tony whispered to Ziva.

"Tell us what DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. He and Jen turned their attention to Tony.

"Nothing wrong with your hearing, okay well we have a situation with one of our cases. It seems the FBI and Army have taken an interest and are fighting for the case."

"Sounds like a fun party for me, I'll see you later." Jen said to Gibbs and left MTAC. Gibbs turned and followed her out.

"Who wants to tell them Hollis Mann is flying in to help?" Ducky asked.

Jenny and Gibbs were in Gibbs's basement drinking coffee and bourbon, while building the boat. Jenny was wearing his NIS shirt and his belt with her skintight jeans. They were laughing and having fun. It was 10 at night. Jen was helping shave the boat.

"You're doing it wrong." Gibbs teased and reached over to help her.

Colonel Hollis Mann pulled into the driveway of Leroy Jethro's house and saw security everywhere. She stepped out and three men approached her.

"Name." one said coolly.

"Former Colonel Hollis Mann, I'm retired and here to see Gibbs."

They frisked her and then let her in. She stepped in and headed where she heard music. She was hoping to patch things off since she left him pretty quick.

"Jethro! This music! What did DiNozzo give you this?" Jenny laughed. Gibbs smiled and answered,

"He said this would brighten any mood this afternoon! How was I supposed to know what it was?" he laughed. Tony gave them a practical present of music. It was Alvin and The Chipmunks, Funkytown. Jenny laughed and grabbed the bottle of bourbon and took a sip. She handed it to Gibbs and he did as well. He then went and turned the music up.

"Jethro!" Jenny laughed again when he grabbed her from behind around the waist. He picked her up and she squealed. He put her down and she faced him.

"Come on Jen, you know my fun side when I get drunk." Gibbs said with a huge grin.

"Yes I certainly do! I just never knew you were a chipmunk fan!"

"I am when I'm nearly drunk and could take you right here, right now." He growled and grabbed her again. She squealed and laughed. What they didn't know was that Hollis was the doorway watching.

"Jethro! Come on! Can't you at least wait ten more minutes?" she teased and got out of his grip. She turned and looked at him. Her hair was half in a ponytail and the rest was falling out of the ponytail. Gibbs grabbed both of her hands and started dancing with her. She was laughing at the way he was dancing.

Hollis didn't know how to interrupt this and if she should. Then Jen's cell phone rang. Jen walked away from Gibbs and picked it up.

"I gotta thank you DiNozzo, now this song will never leave my head!" Jen said into the phone. Her smile faded and Hollis quickly turned and left. She had gotten the call. She would just greet Gibbs at NCIS. Jen turned and looked at Gibbs. She hung up and said,

"We've got to get to NCIS now. McGee got a phone call from Natasha."


	8. Chapter 8

Get ready… It's coming… I have had an epiphany…. Get ready…. You have already had Jed and Abby Bartlet, Josh Lyman, C.J. Cregg, and Sam Seaborn guest star…. You are about to see Colonel Hollis Mann return… but now things are going to get better with Natasha on the loose…. Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, McGee, Gibbs, and Jen are going to have to travel the country to stop her once and for all!

After the next two chapters being a visit from Hollis, why don't they travel to New Jersey, Florida, Nevada, and the finale bringing them back to California.


End file.
